Randomness
by izuryuu
Summary: "Hei, Shin-chan. Uke harusnya lebih kecil daripada seme loh—AW!" "Jadi. Kau mau sampai kapan di rumahku?" "Shin-chan. Bisa kau diam tak melawan dan membiarkanku melakukan apapun untuk malam ini? "Oi, Kise, ayo One on One." "H-hah? Ini sudah malam ssu, Aominecchi! Lagipula diluar hujan, kau tidak takut kena demam—" "'One on one' dalam ruangan bodoh." [TakaMido, AoKise, RnR?]


**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : shounen-ai—**_**uh, ending menjurus**_**? Plotless. TakaMido, AoKise. Iklan bertebaran. Typo(s) is everywhere. OOC, maybe?**

**Dedicated to **_**Aritsunderemoecchi**_** and **_**Bakabikemencchi**_**. Yah, yang merasa pernah saya panggil gitu, arigatou buat inspirasinya B| /?**

**Enjoy guys~!**

* * *

Takao Kazunari tidak begitu mengerti.

Kenapa Midorima Shintarou beberapa kali gagal memasukkan bola ke dalam ring padahal _harusnya_ Midorima _tidak pernah gagal_. Hanya saja, gagal yang ini berupa seperti—setiap Takao mengatakan sesuatu, lemparan Midorima akan meleset. Tapi, alih-alih meleset jenis '_nyaris masuk_', tapi meleset yang sangat jauuuuh dari ring basket. Bahkan Midorima tidak terlihat sedang berusaha melempar bola ke ring.

Dan tahu kemanakah Midorima melempar bola-nya setiap ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Takao?

...ke arah _point guard_ Shuutoku itu—Takao Kazunari.

Yang entah kenapa selalu berhasil mengenai sisi kepala Takao dan membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang kesakitan. _Selalu_.

Entah itu sengaja atau tidak. Kalau tidak—sepertinya mustahil. Tapi kalau sengaja... kenapa Midorima melakukan itu?

...padahal yang dikatakan oleh Takao bukan hal yang aneh loh.

...

..._benarkah_?

"_Ne_, Shin-_chan_."

Tak dijawab oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Tahu tidak, tinggimu itu sudah 195 cm loh."

Bola basket masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulusnya.

"Sementara tinggiku hanya 176 cm."

Midorima memposisikan telapak tangannya untuk melempar bola basket ke dalam ring.

"Hei, Shin-_chan_. _Uke_ harusnya lebih kecil daripada _seme_ loh—AW!"

Bola di tangan Midorima terlempar dengan _tidak sengaja_ olehnya ke arah Takao.

Yah, hanya begitu kok. Kenapa Midorima seperti orang merasa terganggu begitu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Takao Kazunari bingung sendiri. Dia menanyakan hal yang _wajar_ dan _biasa saja_ 'kan?

Setelah sekali lagi berhasil memasukkan bola dari ujung lapangan, Midorima menghela nafasnya. Menaikkan kacamatanya lalu berjalan mendekati Takao, berniat menyelesaikan latihannya.

"Sudah selesai, Shin-_chan_?" Tanya Takao, nyengir.

Midorima hanya mengangguk, lalu mengambil tas-nya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

* * *

Di perjalanan, Takao bosan setengah mati. Midorima tidak bicara sama sekali, membuat Takao ingin menjedukan kepalanya ke aspal saing bosannya. Menghela nafasnya, _point_ _guard_ Shuutoku itu melirik ke arah pemuda berambut hijau di sebelahnya yang _sepertinya_ tida menyadari kalau Takao sedang meliriknya.

Tersenyum iseng, Takao memperlambat langkahnya. Membiarkan Midorima berjalan lebih dulu. Setelah yakin agak jauh, Takao segera menggantungkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang milik sang _shooting guard_ Shuutou. Mata Midorima melebar di baik kacamatanya—kaget. Ia segera menghentikkan langkahnya dan mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Takao yang menggantung di lehernya.

"T—Takao!"

"Shin-_chaaan_~!"

"Kau _ngapain_—"

"Shin-_chan_, aku lapar~"

_TERUS? MASALAH BUAT KEHIDUPAN GUE? BUAT SANAK KELUARGA GUE? TERUS GUE HARUS BILANG WAO GITU, NANODAYO_?

Nggak juga.

Maaf, salah narasi.

"Minggir Takao!"

"Tidak mau~"

"Kubilang le—"

Bragh.

Tas yang dibawa Midorima terjatuh, terbuka. Barang-barang di dalamnya berhamburan; bola basket, ponsel, _lucky item_.

Midorima berhenti mendorong Takao, Takao melepaskan pelukannya dan cengengesan. Yang perlu dilakukan _shooting guard_ Shuutoku berambut hijau tersebut hanya menambah level _glare_-nya dan Takao akan dengan sendirinya membereskan barang-barang yang jatuh tersebut dengan cepat. Midorima segera mengambil tas-nya yang diulurkan oleh Takao, lalu berjalan mendahului pemuda berambut hitam itu.

* * *

...sraak.

Aomine Daiki menghentikkan langkahnya ketika merasa dia menendang sesuatu. Mencoba mengetahui apa yang dia tendang, Aomine menatap ke bawah. Sebelah alisnya naik ketika menemukan ponsel di jalan, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil ponsel tersebut. Setengah mengernyit, Aomine merasa kalau dia pernah melihat ponsel ini sebelumnya.

Menatap ke layarnya, Aomine melihat ada pesan. Di namanya, tertera **Kise Ryouta**.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Aomine membuka pesannya. Hei, ini pesan dari Kise Ryouta, orang yang sejak tadi dia cari tahu. Pesan singkat yang dia kirim ke Kise tidak dibalas, teleponnya tidak diangkat. Kenapa pemuda pirang _hyper_ kelebihan gula itu mengirim pesan pada pemilik ponsel ini alih-alih membalas pesan Aomine, eh?

Dan betapa _wtf_-nya tampang Aomine ketika membaca pesan Kise.

**Midorimacchiii!**

**T—tolong aku, ssu ;w; Aominecchi taampak seram ;w;**

_**Ne, ne**_**, Midorimacchi, malam ini aku bermalam di tempatmu, boleh? (****｀・****ω****・****´)**

Oh, jadi ini _ponsel Midorima_. Dan Kise menghilang karena _Aomine _tampak _seram_. Alasan macam apa itu. Menghela nafas, Aomine mengantungi ponsel Midorima. Mungkin dia harus pergi ke rumah Midorima sekarang untuk mencari si pirang _hyper_ dari Kaijou itu, eh?

"Jadi, Takao..."

"Ya, Shin-_chan_?"

"...kenapa kau ada di rumahku?"

Memang benar. Sekarang Takao berada di rumah Midorima entah apa sebabnya. Padahal Midorima menolaknya—_benar-benar menolaknya_. Tapi tetap saja Takao mengikutinya sampai rumah—hah.

"Memang tidak boleh, Shin-_chan_?"

"Tidak."

"S—Shin-_chan_ kejam!"

Midorima tak menjawab lagi. Dia melemparkan tasnya ke sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Untuk mandi, tentu saja. Dia habis latihan—tubuhnya berkeringat, jelas.

Takao menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa sebelah tas Midorima, memicingkan mata ke arah kamar pemuda berambut hijau itu. Dia hanya menatapnya selama beberapa lama, lalu cengiran jahil muncul di wajahnya. Takao berajalan ke arah kamar Midorima dan perlahan membuka pintu—pelaaaannn sekali. Dia berharap Midorima tak menyadarinya, tapi...

"Oi, kau sedang apa _nanodayo_."

...aw, ketahuan.

Takao memberikan cengiran paling _innnocent_ pada Midorima yang sudah berpakaian lengkap dan helaian hijau-nya itu basah—benar-benar habis mandi, eh?

"Kupikir Shin-_chan_ tiba-tiba tertidur atau apa," kekehan dari Takao membuat Midorima menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang kemapa kalau aku tertidur? Ini rumah_ku_, _nanodayo._"

Yang berambut hitam menghela nafasnya, "tapi aku ada disini, Shin-_chaan_~ Apa kau akan meninggalkan seorang _tamu_ untuk tidur, eh?"

"Siapa yang tamu. Aku tak mengundangmu, Takao."

"Kejamnyaaa~!"

Midorima mendengus, menaikkan kacamatanya lalu berjalan menjauh dari Takao untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Takao mengangkat bahu, lalu mendekati Midorima. Midorima menatapnya tajam seolah merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya—_seolah ya_.

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada disini, hah?"

"Eh? Entahlah, Shin-_chan_, aku malas pulang~"

"...hmph."

Takao tertawa pelan saat Midorima hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Saat Midorima memlaingkan wajah, Takao entah bagaimana bisa melihat air menetes dari helaian rambutnya yang basah ke pundaknya. Entahlah, di saat seperti ini _Oha-asa freaker_ itu terlihat sangat—uh—manis?

Takao menelan ludah.

Dan segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Midorima.

"O-OI, TAKAO—"

"Shin-_chan_."

"Takao! Apa yang kau—!"

"Sssh... diamlah, _baka_."

Midorima diam, wajahnya sontak memerah. Takao menyuruh_nya_ diam tepat di sebelah telinganya—membuat Midorima merinding dan tak berani mendorongnya lagi.

Tak berani.

Atau tak mau.

"_Ne_, Shin-_chan_." Bisik Takao, agak mendorong tubuhnya sampai membuat punggung Midorima menyentuh kasur, "Shin-_chan_. Shin-_chan_."

"T—Taka—Takao—"

"Shin-_chan_. Bisa kau _diam_ _tak melawan_ dan _membiarkanku melakukan apapun_ untuk malam ini?"

"U—uhh—Takao—"

"Jawab aku, Shin-_chan_."

Anggukan dari Midorima, membuat Takao menyeringai senang

* * *

Sementara itu, di depan rumah Midorima.

_**Tok tok tok**_**.**

Kise Ryouta mendesah. Midorima tak ada di rumah, eh? Habisnya dari tadi Kise mengetuk pintu-nya tak kunjung ada yang menjawab. Tangan sang _ace_ dari Kaijou itu menyentuh kenop dan mencoba memutarnya—nyengir ketika pintu terbuka begitu saja. Ternyata tidak dikunci, kalau begitu harusnya Kise dari tadi saja membukanya.

"Midorima_cchi_?" Panggil Kise—mengharapkan jawaban.

Lama hening, dan Kise memilih untuk menjelajahi rumah Midorima lebih lanjut.

Dan dia _speechless_ saat melewati kamar Midorima.

"_Ahh—_Taka—Takao-!"

"Nah, Shin-_chan_. Aku bergerak selembut mungkin."

"T—tapi—s-sakit bodoh-!"

"Siapa suruh kau begitu menggoda, eh?"

Entah Kise harus harus menyesal atau senang karena pintu kamar Midorima sedikit terbuka dan membuatnya melihat adegan yaoi _hardcore_ antara _shooting guard _dan _point guard _Shuutoku itu. Dia membuka pintu sedikiiiiiit lebih lebar lagi untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Astaga.

"Midorima_cchi_ dan Takao_cchi_... mereka..."

"Oi, Kise."

Jleb.

Kise mematung mendengar suara berat di belakangnya. Kalau sampai dia ketahuan menyaksikan mantan anggota se-tim nya di Teikou sedang melakukan _itu_, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang tampan ini coba?

"Kise. Aku tahu kau mendengarku, bodoh."

Takut-takut, Kise menoleh ke belakang. Dan melihat sosok berkulit gelap dengan rambut yang tak kalah gelapnya.

"U—umm—A-Aominecchi—?"

Aomine Daiki menyentuh helaian rambut Kise sebelum menariknya sampai berdiri. Membuat Kise setengah mengerang.

"A-ah! Sakit _ssu_, Aominecchi!"

"Kau darimana, hah."

Cengkeraman Aomine pada helaian pirang Kise menguat—Kise memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit.

"Aku—uh—Aominecchi kenapa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, bodoh."

Kise berusaha nyengir di sela-sela ringisannya. _That awkward moment when_ pergi ke rumah seorang teman untuk bersembunyi dari seseorang tapi ternyata orang yang mencarimu itu ada di rumah temanmu.

Beneran _awkward_ deh. Ngapain juga Aomine ada disini.

"A-Aominecchi! Lebih baik menjauh dulu dari sini, _ssu_! Nanti Takaocchi dan Midorimacchi dengar," ujar Kise, berusaha melepaskan jambakan Aomine padanya.

"Takao? Midorima?" Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Kise menggunakan matanya untuk menunjuk pintu kamar Midorima yang setengah terbuka. Aomine—tanpa melepaskan jambakannya pada Kise—mengintip lewat pintu.

Dan menahan darah keluar lewat hidungnya sebisa mungkin.

"Oi, Kise. Ayo _one on one_."

"H-hah? Ini sudah malam _ssu, _Aominecchi! Lagipula diluar hujan, kau tidak taut kena demam—"

"'_One on one_' dalam ruangan, bodoh."

Mata Kise melebar.

"Bagaimana kalau _kita_ ke rumahmu? Kamarmu, mungkin?"

Mulut Kise terbuka.

"_H-HENTAI SSU_! EROMINECCHI!"

Tawa pelan terdengar dari Aomine sebelum menarik Kise ke pelukannya. Wajah model itu agak memerah.

"Ya, Kise?"

"Uuu—uhh... Aominecchi mesum, phu." Pipi Kise menggembung, setengah kesal setengah malu.

Dan malam itu diakhiri dengan Aomine menyeret Kise keluar dari rumah Midorima.

* * *

Midorima _speechless_ ketika melihat ruang tamunya.

Pintu terbuka dan ponselnya terletak di sofa—di sebelah tasnya. Midorima meraih ponselnya itu dan melihat—pesan dari Kise.

**Midorimacchiii!**

**T—tolong aku, ssu ;w; Aominecchi taampak seram ;w;**

_**Ne, ne**_**, Midorimacchi, malam ini aku bermalam di tempatmu, boleh? (****｀・****ω****・****´)**

Dan.

**Tadi malam Aomine**_**cchi**_** datang mengembalikan ponselmu, **_**ssu**_**.**

**Dia bilang jangan terlalu sibuk pacaran sampai ponsel saja bisa jatuh.**

Kise dan Aomine tadi malam kesini, huh?

Kalau memang benar... berarti—_berarti_...

...

Terdengar suara jedukan—diduga tersangka adalah Midorima Shintarou, menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke dinding.

* * *

**OWARIII~**

A/n : YOOO~! :3 Saya pindah fandom untuk membawakan TakaMido untuk **Aritsunderimacchi** dan **Bakabikemencchi~ **/o/ Meskipun jadinya gaje gini—semoga suka _nanodayo_ :3

Mind to RnR? Onegaishimasuuu~! :3


End file.
